gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus
"We all fight for different things. Honour. Bloodlust. Duty. Vengeance." ''Tagline '''Nexus' is a brand new Action game for next-gen consoles and PC. It has a great battle-filled campaign and an equally action-packed online multiplayer. It comes from Krypt LA, subsidiary of hit company and the games publisher: Krypt Softworks. Gameplay Campaign In the campaign, the player plays as one of seven characters in each battle. They will proceed through the level in a third person similar to Kingdom Hearts and go one on one with boss of the level, who in most cases, is a Nexus. After beating a Nexus, they unlock that entry in the Database. For each level the player is assigned a character to play as. In some rare cases, they have a choice between two or three characters. There are seven playable characters in the game. They are listed below. *Xia (First character played as. His first battle is Haunt Clone and his final battle is #3: Kyreek. *Li (Second character. His first battle is against #266: Kowl and his final battle is #8: Ixl. *Mano (Third character played. His first battle is #72: Kray and his final battle is #7: Lyla. *Pollu (Fourth character to play. His first battle is against ??? and his final battle is against #76: Thraya. *Namo (Fifth character played. Only playable in Chapter 1 Level 13 against #292: Krenn. *Ally (Sixth playable character. Her first battle is #767: Nome and her final battle is against Xelan. *Xelan (Final playable character. He is first encountered as Chapter 2's End Boss and is then playable. His first battle is Murr Clone and his final battle is #2: Murr Multiplayer In the multiplayer, two teams of 6 go up against each other wielding weapons unlocked at certain levels. It features 11 maps all with their own twist and for some, a custom gamemode revolving around a pivotal point of the map. There are many weapons in the multiplayer. The top 3 of which are: #Cyan Blade - (Lv. 59) #Reaper's Scythe - (Lv. 71) #Bloodtribe Axe (Lv. 65) Campaign In the world there are clones of an existing warrior, known as a Nexus. These Nexuses are numbered, in order of their ability to fight. Many go rogue, many stay loyal to the most powerful Nexus, #1: Lane. They all fight in different ways Chapter I Haunt Clone The player plays as Xia, a warrior fighting for honour in a jungle. He fends off many dark creatures until the boss: Haunt Clone appears. Haunt Clone uses trickery and an array of daggers just like the actual Haunt. After beating him Xia scavenges his daggers to create a War Axe based on them called Shadow Axe. This is the player's first Battle Reward. #441: Scarab The player, as Xia again ventures forwards into the jungle, only to find an open, ancient temple. Xia ventures in and must fend off Scarab beetles until he gets to the boss: #441: Scarab. Scarab fights by commanding giant bugs to do his dirty work. After killing him, the player must fight one last Scarab so they can scavenge its strong shell. If the player succeeds in this they get new equipment: Scarab Armor. #266: Kowl In this level, the player is Li, a "warrior" looking to prove his strength in a cave. The player ventures further killing many possessed cave-dwelling creatures until they reach the boss: #266: Kowl. He is much stronger than the previous boss, Scarab and attacks using Shurikens. Upon his death, Li scavenges the Shurikens and attaches them to his Sword. This is the player's first combo item. Li and Xia meet outside the cave and decide to work together to find out why Xia was attacked by Haunt Clone. #439: Zeyr + #624: Kaysh. The player chooses who they play as in this level and starts to chase #624: Kaysh. Kaysh trips and as either character goes in for the kill, #439: Zeyr jumps out and attacks the player, taking them down to 75% health. The player must then kill both Kaysh and Zeyr. Kaysh attacks with a hound who pounces on the player and Zeyr uses a blade which slows the player. Upon killing them the player has a choice whether to take Kaysh's Knuckledusters he used to fight while commanding his hound or Zeyr's blade (which only gives a 10% chance to slow the enemy). If either Xia or Li takes the Knuckledusters they get to attack when off-balance. If Xia takes the blade he gets a War Axe called Execution Time and if Li takes it he gets a Sword called The Splicer #72: Kray The player is this time: Mano a warrior who has been foretold as "The downfall of a tyrant" he is venturing through an abandoned carnival and hears eerie laughing. He investigates but gets attacked by clowns followed by #72: Kray. Kray fights by manipulating fear to his advantage. Upon his death Mano scavenges his blood and combines it with his mace to create Fear Smasher. He then ventures to another part of the carnival. #961: Aiel Mano wanders into the fake dungeon in the carnival and sees a shadow moving he chases after it but is too late. He turns around to find someone right behind him, in his face, staring at him. Mano jumps back and pulls out his mace. He then must defeat #961: Aiel to escape. After killing him, the player gets no reward but higher XP than usual for a low ranked Nexus. Li + Xia Mano leaves the carnival and fights his way through the carnival folk. He leaves to find Li and Xia attacking what he believes to be an innocent. He sprints at them and begins to attack. Xia fights using Execution Time and Li fights using The Bladed Splicer (Splicer with Shurikens). Upon defeating them he interrogates them as to who their leader is. They explain they are not "the evil guys with the numbers on their arms." and he apologises for attacking them. They head towards the city to find people there. #94: Vey Li goes into a farmhouse while Xia and Mano are sleeping to try to find some help as he believes Mano is really a "Top 10 Number Guy" as he was so strong. He finds a man called Vey and asks him if he knows about the number guys. The man tells him they are called Nexuses and Li asks him if Mano is one. Vey replies with a yes and then reveals himself to be #94: Vey. Vey fights with a scythe that has longer range than most melee weapons. Upon his death, Li scavenges the handle from his scythe as a combo item. He then returns to camp telling Xia that Mano is a Nexus. Mano questions why he believes this and Li tells him that Mano's brother Vey told him. Mano tells him he was tricked by a Nexus and Li walks off alone, to think of how to expose Mano. #86: Qato Xia and Mano split up to find a Nexus spy and Xia heads into the field behind the farmhouse and gets attacked by tons of possessed farmers with pitchforks trying to kill him. Xia finds #86: Qato in a crop circle in the field and attacks him. Qato fights with two daggers and upon his death Xia gets no reward but 2x XP. #40: Byte + #192: Datta Xia, Li and Mano all head towards an old database to gather some information on the Top 10 Nexuses. They enter and all the computers turn on and the wires attack the character the player wishes to not choose. The player is then faced with a 2v2 battle against #40: Byte and #192: Datta. They both manipulate electricity and the battle is done in a turn based fashion. When defeated the player receives Shock Armor for each character. ??? The player now plays as Pollux, a young boy trying to find his father in a cemetery. He hears ominous noises and pulls out a switchblade. He must fend of 40 Mysterious Smokes before he is faced by a being made entirely of the Mysterious Smoke, ???. Upon defeating it, the smoke latches on to the player and during future battles as Pollux, they will slowly lose health. #76: Thraya Pollux sees a camp in the distance and heads towards it, searching for his father. He finds Xia, Li and Mano about to be attacked by #76: Thraya. He runs over to defend them. Thraya fights using a mace fashioned out of a skull on a spine. Upon her death, Xia wakes up and thanks Pollux. He then gives him Qato's daggers from when he killed him. #292: Krenn The player now plays as a warrior who looks extremely similar to Mano, and is coincidentally named, Namo. He is venturing through the tundra and sees a figure in the distance. "KRENN! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" he screams at him. Krenn turns around and charges at Namo, attacking him. Krenn fights with his fists, ripping apart his enemies with his hands alone. Upon his death, Namo gets teleported to Li. #31: Krevise Mano is in a school, wandering around the classrooms when he hears a voice whispering. He immediately runs into the main hall, shouting for the Nexus to reveal themselves. A shadow then emerges from the reception, #31: Krevise. He toys with Mano for a while, disappearing whenever the player tries to hit him. Mano then falls unconscious, and wakes up in an MC Escher style world. They must kill Krevise in this world to awake. During the fight, Krevise is massive and bends the world to his whim to attack the player. Upon his death, Mano scavenges his blade he used to knock out Mano and creates The Dream World (Special Mace) #264: Trak The player chooses who to play as, and must find #264: Trak among the crowds of people at the firework show. When they find him they must follow him backstage and stop him from blowing up the show with the fireworks. They fight him infront of the crowd, who will occasionally try to stop the fight. Upon his death, he will drop a contract. This contract says he must kill Mano at all costs. Chapter II #217: Shex Multiplayer Maps There are 11 maps in Nexus without DLC. Each map has its own dynamic element and a custom gamemode that revolves around that dynamic element in most cases. The maps are Original *Portal *Stockplie *Stormhuts *Airborne *Blackout *Underground *Canyon *Stadium *Arctic *Titanium *Orbit Map Pack 1 *Grave *Fortress *Carnival Game Modes *Warrior Deathmatch (6v6 Team Deathmatch) *Last Man Standing (Every player gets 10 lives. Free-for-all. Last one left wins) *Disciple (The player who holds the Disciple (Very good sword) for the longest wins. All the other players get Crossbows. *Team Disciple (As stated above but with two teams of 4) *Bloodbath (No ranged weapons. Mix of WD and LMS) *Dynamo (Custom gamemodes on each map) **Portal - 2 teams of 6 fight to get through the portal, collect skulls and take them to the enemy base. Each skull is one point, first to 20. **Stockpile - Free For All. 12 players fight for control of a briefcase full of information. First to hold for 2 minutes wins. **Stormhuts - 3v9. 3 players are positioned inside each of 3 huts and must defend them from the three Reapers. Teamwork is key to winning this game. **Airborne - 1 player is the Nexus on the plane. 10 are warriors. 1 is the Angel. Warriors must protect the Angel, Nexus must kill it. Cancellation These were all the details revealed about Nexus by Krypt LA before they mystriously abandoned the project, mere months before its release. Krypt Softworks have officially announced that there were complications in development, unfortunate lawsuits and small things that added up to them moving on to a new project. They have recently stated that the team returning to the project in the distant future after their current works were complete was not out of the question. * Category:Video Games Category:Games